Trying to Save a Hikaru: Monster
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: This is the first book of the How to Save a Hikaru series. This one is called Monster. Read and looked out when this is finished the next book is up!
1. Prologue

**YxH lover: Hi peoples! Before you say anything, I know the prologue sounds like Yamiyugifangirls part of the story Darkness in the Light, but this is different ok?**

**Yami: Ok?**

**YxH lover:*sighs* People were bugging me last time I was going to do this, but I desided to do the prologue like this or I would have to do 20 other chapters. -_-**

**Yugi:*smirks* I still kick ass.**

* * *

Prologue

In an old warehouse, Yugi approached Yami in an all tight leather outfit like one that Yami would wear.

Yami looked up at Yugi. "Yugi, please. Don't do this. This isn't who you are. You are not a killer." he begged. He just wanted his Hikari back.

"I've already told you. The Hikari you used to know died long ago. I'm all that's left." Yugi growled.

Yami gulped. He had wanted to save Yugi, not get killed before he managed it. _I failed him again_ Yami thought.

Yugi formed a sword out of Shadow magic. "It ends here." Yugi said. He raised the sword and prepared to strike.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the final blow.

"YUGI! STOP!"

Yugi looked up and saw that all of the others were there. He growled his eyes narrowed into slints.

Yami recognized the voice as Heba's. _How did they find me? _he asked himself.

"So, it would appear that the great Pharaoh still had to depend on them to come and save you. I suppose you lied to me about this being just between us." Yugi said, glaring at Yami.

Yami struggled to get up. "Yugi, I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell them where to come." Yami said.

Bakura stepped forward. "He's telling the truth, Yugi. We found out through other means." Bakura said.

Yugi smirked. "It doesn't matter. It'll save me the trouble of trying to find you later." Yugi remarked.

"Yugi, this has to stop." Atemu said.

"No, Atemu. It won't be stopped until I have my revenge." Yugi said.

"Yugi, revenge isn't the answer. I found that out a long time ago. It only makes things worse. You won't get rid of the pain through revenge, Yugi." Bakura said.

"Let me be the judge of that." Yugi retorted.

"Guys, be ready." Atemu said.

"You four stay back." Marik said, glancing back at Serenity, Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan.

All four nodded.

"Can I assume that we're the last line of defense again?" Ryou asked.

"It's better that way." Atemu said.

Yugi didn't have time to deal with them. _I was supposed to be able to deal with Yami before I had to deal with them. They have screwed everything up. I don't want to have to deal with them until after I deal with that bastard_ Yugi thought angrily.

**Allow us to restrain them for you, Master. You can deal with the Pharaoh and then turn your attention to them. They can see what will happen to them once you have taken your anger out on the Pharaoh.**

_Do it_ Yugi commanded.

The room around everyone became dark.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked fearfully.

"The room is being flooded with Shadow magic." Bakura said in shock.

"It's Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"We have to stop him!" Marik said, starting to move.

Before they had the chance to do anything, tendrils of Shadow magic shot out and wrapped around all of them, pulling them backwards and secured them to the wall.

"Hey! What the hell is this?" Bakura shouted as he tried to use his own Shadow magic to get free.

Atemu, Marik, and Seto tried the same thing.

Heba, Joey, Ryou, and Malik tried to use their Light magic to get out of it, but their magic didn't work, either.

"You're not going to interfere with what I have planned." Yugi said coldly. He was looking at them all with anger and hatred.

"You know, maybe we would have been better off staying out of Yugi's way and letting him do to them what he wanted that first day." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"What? At least we wouldn't be on Yugi's hit list. And we wouldn't be in the mess that we are in now." Bakura said.

"Bakura, stop it! We all know what the consequences will be if Yugi succeeds. We have to get out of this and stop him." Atemu said.

"What about Yami?" Tea asked fearfully, looking down at where Yami was standing on shaky feet, staring at Yugi who looked ready to strike.

"Until we get out of this, he's on his own." Atemu said regretfully. He wanted to help his brother, but he knew that he couldn't at the present time.

Yugi had long stopped listening to what anyone else was saying and focused on Yami again. "It's just you and me again." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please stop. Kill me if it will make you feel better, but leave the others alone. They didn't do the things that I did." Yami said.

"No. They are just as much at fault as you are. They will pay as well, but you are the one who is going to pay first." Yugi growled.

_Damn it! Why did I have to do all this? Why did I have to let all this happen?_ Yami asked himself, knowing it was over for him.

Heba got an idea. _It might just work_ Heba thought.

Yugi threw out his hand and sent Yami crashing into the ground again.

Yami couldn't stop the pained cry that escaped his lips as he crashed painfully to he floor once more.

Yugi seemed rather satisfied by the pained cry that had escaped from Yami.

"YAMI!" Tea cried fearfully.

"Damn it!" Bakura growled.

"He's a dead man." Marik said.

"It's over." Yugi said as he started to walk forward.

_It's now of never_ Heba thought.

Yugi was almost at Yami.

[[[Yugi! Stop!]]] Heba shouted through the mind link.

Ryou and Malik winced at the shout through their link.

Yugi froze.

[Heba, what are doing?] Ryou asked.

Heba didn't answer. [[[Yugi, please stop this. You don't want to kill Yami. I know that you don't. You want him to understand the kind of pain that you are in, but killing him is not the answer. Deep down, you know that, too.]]] Heba said.

[[[[Just get out of my head, Heba! You don't know anything about the way I am feeling!]]]] Yugi retorted.

[[Yugi, he's right. You will regret killing him. He's your Yami. You care about despite what he's done. Ryou cared about Bakura despite his abuse, and I cared about Marik despite the fact that he took over my life and did things that I didn't want him to. You are no different. You don't want to kill him.]] Malik said.

[[[[STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!]]]] Yugi demanded.

The group was stunned.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Who cares? Yugi stopped, so that's a good thing." Joey said.

Bakura looked at Ryou, Malik, and Heba and then down at Yugi. He saw the glossy-eyed look in their eyes. "The link. Ryou, Malik, and Heba are talking to Yugi through the link." Bakura said.

"Maybe they can reason with him." Marik said.

"No. They won't. They'll try to get Yugi to tell Yami, through words, all of the pain that he's been through." Atemu said.

"I hope it works." Serenity said.

[[[[Just stop it! I need this!]]]] Yugi said.

[[No, Yugi. The Shadow magic has made you think that you need revenge against Yami.]] Malik said.

[You know that you don't want this, Yugi. You just want Yami to see the damage done.] Ryou said gently.

[[[[No! You're wrong! I do want this! I do!]]]] Yugi said. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself over them.

[[[Tell him, Yugi. Tell Yami how he's hurt you. Tell him the pain you're in. Tell him what you feel. Make him see the pain you've been in. Make him see how wrong he's been.]]] Heba said.

Yugi was confused. He knew what he felt like he wanted to do, but he knew that he didn't want Yami to die. Deep down, he knew that.

**No, Master! Do not listen to them! Listen to us! You will feel better if you kill him! Kill the Pharaoh! Make him suffer for all that he has caused! Do not let them blind you to the truth!**

Yugi lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

Yami wasn't sure why Yugi had stopped attacking him, but was thankful for the moment of reprieve from the attack.

The others were shocked.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know." Atemu said.

"Maybe they were able to reason with him" Tea said hopefully.

"It's too soon to know for sure." Seto said.

There was a tense silence that seemed to last for an eternity give the current situation that they were in. The waiting was more torture than anything.

Finally, Yugi spoke.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked, confused. "What?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Yugi repeated. He jerked his head. His eyes were pure black full of hate. They were worse than ever. His eyes were filled with murder. There was revenge, hate, murder, and an evil look in those eyes. "Why did you abandon me? Why did you throw me aside like I meant nothing? Why did you do everything in your power to hurt me?" Yugi shouted.

This shocked everyone.

Yugi's voice was laced with hate.

"Why did you ignore me? Why did you lie about what you were feeling? Why did you turn your back on me?" Yugi screamed as the Shadow Magic grow more

There was now tinge of hopelessness in Yugi's voice.

The sound of Yugi's voice was so murderful that there wasn't a fearful look in the room.

"Why did you close your link that night? Why did you let those men rape me? Why did you ignore me when I cried out to you for help? Why didn't you listen to me when I tried to tell you?" Yugi asked.

Yami felt those words tear at his heart, but he felt even worse. He could see the hate that filled Yugi's eyes. He now saw what he had truly done to Yugi on an emotional level. He saw the hate, and he knew that Yugi was going to kill him with no mercy.

Now, Yugi had more fight in him. He have more strength to do anything to hurt his former Yami

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Yugi asked in a voice that could be described only as murderous. He then smirked evilly and the Shadow magic swirled around him.

Yugi growled."**You will all pay for all the pain I went through! I'll kill you all!**" the shadow swirled around him and then disappeared with Yugi no where to be found.

"YUGI!"

* * *

**YxH lover: How was that? **

**Yami:*in tears and ran away***

**YxH lover: Um...anyway, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**YxH lover: Thanks you the reviews! ^_^ **

**Yugi:*still evil***

**YxH lover: O.O Um...Here's Chapter 1...this is a month later so...yeah...**

**Yugi:*smirks evilly***

**Yxh lover: Yeah...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Student

Yami stared into space as his girlfriend, Tea, got into his lap and rapped her arms around him. They started dating soon after Yugi disappeared into the shadows about a month ago.

Tristan glared at them with cold brown eyes. Tea broke up with him soon after Yami went into his depression and they've (Yami and Tea) have been dating again ever since.

The bell rang and everyone walked to their classes.

Heba was a flash of tri-hair in the corner of his eyes and blinked."Yugi?" he whispered, but the person disappeared into the crowd.

His yami, Atemu, stared at him."Heba are you ok?" he asked confused and concered with his boyfriend.

Heba frowned."I thought I saw...nevermind." he mumbled and walked into his class.

Everyone sat down in time for the bell to ring.

The Sensei walked and bowed."Good morning class. Today we have a new transfer student joining us."

Whispers started to echo the classroom.

Yami looked up his crimson eyes dull and with no emotion.

"Come on in." the Sensei called.

The door opened and everyone in the room gasped.

Heba stared at the new student with wide eyes."Yugi?"

The student bowed."Hello everyone. My name is Hera Aten, but you can call me Hikaru."

Her voice was like an angel to Yami's ears and for the first time in a month, his eyes brightened. _Yugi..._

The Sensei cleared his throat."Well, Hikaru, you sit between Heba and Yami."

Hera nodded and looked around."Um...how are they?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

Yami and Heba rose their hands.

Hera nodded and sat between them."Hello!" she said cheerfully to Heba.

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Um..." she turned to Yami."Hi! I'm Hikaru."

Yami stared at her with lust in his eyes.

Hera laughed nerously and looked forward.(she had a o.o face on her)

Yami smirked._ He's returned!_

* * *

**YxH lover: Well that's it! Sorry about it being so short...**

**Yami: Really...**

**YxH lover: Yep! ^_^**

**Yugi:*Super evil and attacks Yami***

**YxH lover: How did Yugi...I don't wanna know...Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's Chapter 2!**

**Yugi: About time! I want to kill Yami!**

**Yami: O.O**

**Me: ...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bullies

Hera walked around school her eyes tired and bored. _Why did that Yami look at me with...lust? _She shivered at the thought and looked around. She jumped as Yami and the gang appeared.

Joey smiled. "Hello Yug'!" he said.

Hera tilted her head. "Who..." she started, but got cut off by Tea.

Tea was glaring at her with hatred and anger. "Are you still going to kill us, evil brat?" she asked coldly.

Hera flinched and back away. "What? Why would I...who the hell is this Yug'?" she snapped.

Tristan growled. "You! You're Yugi!" he told her.

Hera growled back anger in her eyes. "I am Hera Hikaru Aten! I don't know this Yug' or Yugi you speak of!" she snapped her head at Tea. "I am not a brat, you slut!"

Tea flinched and winced under Hera's glare.

Yami watched her the same lust in them, but he was in a daydream.

Hera rolled her eyes and walked away toward the bully hall. She didn't seem to care, but saw the glares of the bullies. "What?" she snapped at them.

They smirked and the leader walked forward. "Hello Yugi." he sneered.

Hera growled and narrowed her eyes. "I. Am. Not. YUGI!" she lifted her hand and smacked him.

The others laughed a little. "Get her Ushio! Yami doesn't care for her anymore." Ushio smirked and was about to beat her, but a flash of black light swirled around him

Hera froze and took a step back. "W-what?" She winced and fell over knocked out.

-With Atemu-

Atemu flinched and looked around. "Powerful shadow magic...no!" he ran toward the bully hall. "YUGI!" he called out to his former friend. He saw Ushio being beaten by a shadow.

Ushio coughed up blood. "Please help me!" he yelled then fainted.

Atemu flinched and turned around to see Heba and Yami running to him. "You sense it too." They both nodded.

Yami looked around and saw the unmoving body of Hera. "Aibou?" he walked to her.

Hera's eyes snapped open. "W-what was that...it hurt..." she sat up and shivered. "Yami-san...Heba-san..." she groaned and fell over again knocked out.

Yami flinched and picked her up bridal style. "Let's go." he said and ran toward the nurse's office.

Heba looked at his darkness. "Yami seems to be...happier." he said uneasily.

Atemu nodded. "It seems wierd, but...we must help Yu...Hikaru first." he murmured and followed Yami

Heba nodded and followed his boyfriend. He had an uneasy feeling. _Hikaru seemed not to bind the shadows...is she really my brother...or just someone who looks like him?_

-In Hera's Mind-

"Master, your plan is working perfectly. Your darkness seems to think that I'm Yugi." she told her _master_.

**Good. Let him believe what he likes.** a dark voice murmured. **His stupidity will be his down fall. **

Hera nodded. "Yes, master. Your revenge will be sweet and perfect. I will help you."

**You better! I didn't just give you live for you to betray me!**

Hera winced. "Of course..."

_"Hikaru. Wake up my sweet Hikaru." a voice purred._

**Yami...you will pay!**

-With Yami-

"Hikaru. Wake up my sweet hikaru." he purred in her ear.

Hera groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "H-h-huh?" she looked around and sighed. "What happened? I feel like I've been through a loud screaming crowd..." she winced and rubbed her head.

Yami smiled. "Hikaru, someone..."

"Stop Yami..." Heba whispered and walked in.

Atemu sighed. "Just let her rest...she's been through a lot today."

Hera groaned. "You can say that again...please don't." she murmured. "I'm not Yugi...I was born a girl and I would like to stay one."

Yami sighed and shook his head. _He's never been a good lier..._

Hera looked at the clock and gasped. "I'm late for work!" she exclaimed and ran out of the nurse's office.

The three boys looked at each other. _Work?_

They followed her with the rest of the gang and stopped infront of a club.

Tea blinked. "This is a strip club...with a few pole dancers." she stated confused.

Joey blinked. "Why would she go in here?" he asked no one giving him an answer.

Seto walked in first and got a table for all seven of them which as him, Joey, Tea, Yami, Tristan, Heba, and Atemu. They sat down and music started up.

Yami froze as the first dancer walked out. "No way!"

Joey winced. "Is that..."

Infront of them dancing with a pole was the person who they thought was their little buddy: Hera in a tight and very short clothes.

* * *

**Me: How was that?**

**Yami:*mouth wide open***

**Yugi:*growls***

**Me: ...tough crowd. R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's Chapter 3!**

**Yami: That was quick...what about your other stories?**

**Me: I'm having writer's block on them.**

**Yugi: Can we just start on this one?!**

**Me:*groans* Why me? I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 3: News of a Singing Competition

Hera continued to dance and moved her hips to the music with her eyes closed. She seemed to be enjoying herself alot and seemed to be happy.

The gangs stared at her with wide eyes disbelief shining in them. They just couldn't believe that the person they thought was Yugi would do this! Why would he did this?

Yami narrowed his eyes. _Oh, he's getting a talk from me after this!_ he told himself with a growl. He was angery, but conerned as well.

Hera opened her eyes just to grab a pole and swing around it. Her eyes were seductive and her body was perfectly outlined in the tight outfit she had on. She scanned the crowd for someone.

Tea looked away in disgust. _She looks like a stripper! Well...I do this too, but if I tell everyone at school, Yami will be mine!_ she thought hiding a smirk. She was a stripper herself, but hid it so she could have her friends, but also she did this to have fun with men behind Yami and Tristan's back.

Hera spotted them, but just winked at the males in the group. She seemed to be happy they were there.

The males gasped and blushed deep red. _What am I doing?! _they thought in disbelief.

Hera smirked then walked to them."Hello everyone." she purred and winked at them.

Yami narrowed his eyes."Yugi, stop this." he told her. His eyes were full of anger and hiden conern.

Hera slapped him."I'm not this Yugi, boy! I am Hikaru." she snarled and glared at him.

Yami flinched and saw that she was smirking. "Um...why are you smirking like that?" he asked in a little scared.

Hera grinned. "I just came to tell you not to tell anyone about tonight or I will post Tea strip dancing all over the school website. Understood?" she declared looking at Tea with a look that meaned business.

Tea froze. _No...how did she know!_ she yelled in her head.

Yami looked at Tea with narrowed eyes. "What does he mean?" he demanded. His eyes were murderous.

Tristan glared at her with a look of pure hatred. He hated her now that she had shown her true colors.

Tea hid a wince. "She's lying! I would never..." she froze when she saw Hera take out photos.

Hera's smirk grew wider. "Here's your proof. I saw you yesterday when I decided to work here. You were having fun dancing purely naked infront of men. And also making out with one of them before going into a room. Oh, naughty Tea!" she laughed and gave the photos to the gang. She was happy.

They all looked disgusted and then glared at Tea. "You slut!" they all yelled at the same time.

Tea flinched. "B-but...these are all fake!" she snapped.

Hera's smirk grew even wider. "Oh boss man!" she sang loudly.

An old man walked over and glared at her. "What do you want Hera?" he growled.

Tea looked totally terrified.

Hera pointed at her. "Tell them what she does here, boss man." she said.

He looked at Tea and narrowed his eyes. "Tea Gardener! You are to be working at this time! I heard you had sex with on of the employees here so you are to put in more hours here!" he snapped.

Tea winced and shivered at everyone glares. "Y-yes sir." she whispered and walked to the back.

Hera nodded and bowed to her boss. "Thank you. Sorry for taking your time away." she said calmly.

He nodded. "You can go now. You can take the rest of the week off while Ms. Gardener works." he told her and walked off.

Hera chuckled and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the gang. "Not don't tell the school my secret and I won't tell the school Tea's. Simple as that." she purred and skipped to to dressing rooms.

The gang was in a state of shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Yami grimced. "Let's go guys. Me and Tea are done."

* * *

Hera walked into school with a happy look on her face. She saw Tea alone and just smirked at her. _One down, master!_ she purred in happiness.

_**Good work girl. Now for your next target.** _a voice growled in her head.

_Of course, master._ she thought and walked toward class.

As soon as she entered the room, the bell rang. Hera sat down quickly and looked around.

Heba was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

Hera blinked. "What?' she whispered.

Heba shook his head and looked forward.

The teacher walked in. "Good morning everyone."

Everyone nodded and just waited.

The teacher sighed and took role stopping at Yugi's name.

Atemu stood up. "Sorry. Yugi is...with Grandpa in Egypt."

The teacher sighed and finished. "Ok everyone. It's time for the school singing competition in about four weeks. Everyone who attends will be given special credit in any class."

The students murmured to themselves.

"Now, it can be anything."

Hera blinked and grinned. _I know what to do, master._

Yami looked at her from the corner of his eye. _What's he planning?_

The teacher continued. "This year there will be three rounds. The first one most of everyone will be knocked out until there's ten. The second round seven people will be knocked so there will be three. The last round, the three will do their singing and the winner will be crowned."

One student spoke up. "Is there a reward?"

"Yes. The winner will get 100 dollars."

Excited murmurs sounded in the room.

"Today's a free period. Have fun."

* * *

**YxH lover: Was that good?**

**Yami: So Tea is a stripper?**

**Yugi*smirks* Good. I knew she was a pure slut.**

**YxH lover: Joy...R&R! Hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's Chapter 4!**

**Yugi: Let's do this!**

**Yami:*staring at him***

**Me: Great...I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Another New Student!

The gang, minus Tea, was in class waiting for Hera to walk in. They were planning to get their little buddy back and they had a feeling Hera was the answer.

The tri-haired girl walked into class a dazed look on her face. She seemed a little out of it. _Master, our new target is him, right?_

**_Of course! Stop being_**_** stupid!** _the voice snapped making Hera flinch.

_Sorry, master. Forgive me._ she thought and sat down in her seat.

Heba waved his hand over her face making her snap of her thoughts. "Yu...Hikaru, what are you singing for the competition?" he asked her almost calling her Yugi.

Hera smiled at him. "It's a surprise, Heba-san." she replied calmly.

Some students started whispering. "I heard a student is going here! I hope it's someone cute!"

Hera looked around then her eyes widened. "Wait...could it be..." she said out loud. _Master...it is?_

**_You'll see soon! _**the voice growled.

Yami looked at her in confusion. "Could be who, Hikaru?" he asked.

Hera shook her head. "No one...just wishful thinking." she murmured.

Tea walked into class the ends of her hair blonde now.

Tristan snorted and looked away. "She's dying her hair now? She's becoming a bitch!" he growled.

Hera narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Teana." she said so softly no one could hear. "She's becoming her. That stupid bitch."

Yami looked at Tea in confusion, but didn't say a word to her.

The teacher walked in with a smile. "Good morning, class! We have a new student today!" he looked toward the door. "Come in!"

A boy walked in. Everyone in the room gasped. He looked like a copy of Atemu, but he had lighter skin and bright amethyst eyes like Yugi and Hera.

Hera stiffened and gaped at him. "It is him..."

The boy bowed his head. "Hello everyone. My full name is Atem Hikaru Sennen. I come from Egypt, but I moved here looking for someone important to me." his voice was deep more like Yami's, but had a softness.

Everyone, even the teacher, gasped at the name.

Joey looked at Atemu. "Dude! Did you have a twin other than Yams?" he asked loudly.

Atemu shook his head in shock. "No! I've never seen this person ever in my life!" he said with a gasp.

Atem looked up at everyone stopping his glaze at Hera. He grinned and winked at her.

Hera smiled warmly at the boy. _Thank you, master. Just, thanks._ she thought.

The teacher blinked. "I'm guessing you know each other." she said.

Hera and Atem nodded together. "Yes. But not like that." they stated at the same time.

Atem went on. "She's like a mother to me." he whispered and went over sitting in the seat behind her. "Nothing more, nothing less." he looked at Yami and he glared at him with a look of hate.

Yami flinched and looked at him in confusion. _What's wrong with him?_ he asked himself.

Atem smirked and looked at Hera with a knowing look then he looked at Tea. "Teana!" he spat.

Everyone stiffened and stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

Hera winced and whispered something in his ear.

Atem nodded, but still glared at Tea.

Yami looked at him in confusion. _Who's Teana?_ he asked himself.

Tea blinked. "Teana..." she stiffened her eyes clouding up. Then after a moment, she blinked and smirked.

The teacher started the lesson.

* * *

Atem walked around school his eyes in a daze. "Hmm...I wonder why that girl is here...and the great and power Pharaoh too." he said the last one with vemon.

Yami was following him and he flinched at his title. _He knows of my past life? How?_ he asked himself and continued to follow him.

Soon Atem met up with Hera. "Hello Hikaru." he said with happiness in his voice.

Hera laughed and nudged him. "Hi Atem. It's good to see you again!" she said.

Atem grinned. "You too!" he purred.

Yami watched with narrowed eyes. _How do they know each other?_ he asked himself.

Atem looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "How did you get here?" he asked her in a demanding tone.

Hera blinked and whispered the answer in his ear. When she was done, Atem's eyes widened. "You too? I wonder why that happened to me as well..." he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Hera chuckled and nudged him. "Crazy. I have to go to work now..."

Atem cut her off. "You're not a dancer again, are you?" the amethyst eyed boy asked.

Hera laughed nerously. "Well...I had to to get Tea out of picture. She's a slut anyway and I asked around this school about her and they told me she had slept with everyone, but all the gay guys in school." she said with a guilty tone to her voice.

Yami gaped at them. _She did what? I should have known she wasn't helping me. After all, Tristan hates her._ he thought.

Atem smirked playfully and winked. "Ok then. Remember I'll always help you in anyway I can. See you later." he told her and walked out of school.

Hera ran her hand through her hair. "I wish I could tell him more, but..." she trailed off and walked toward the night club. "It's a good thing it's the end of school." she murmured her eyes going into a daze.

_Master, I'll get Jou tonight._ she told her 'master.'

The voice snarled. **_Good! Not get to work and keep hurting__ Tea!_**

Hera nodded and blinked out of the daze.

* * *

The gang, minus Tea, walked into the night club later that day.

Seto smirked at Joey. The CEO loved the blonde haired boy alot and he liked the thought that he was his own hikaru.

Joey looked back at his boyfriend, but his honey eyes were emotionless as if hiding something.

Seto frowned and took a seat. _Something's wrong with him. He closed the link between us. _he told himself.

Yami looked around and was surprised when Atem walked in and sat with them. "Hello Atem." he greeted with a smile.

Atem looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Hello Yami. How are you?" he said with a hint of a snarl.

Yami hid a wince. "I'm good. You?" he asked the amethyst eyed boy.

Atem snorted. "As good as I'll ever be." he grunted and looked at the stage as the music started.

Hera walked out with a smirk on her face and jumped off the stage as soon as the others started dancing.

Her boss didn't stop her because she asked if she could do this.

Hera nodded to her boss and took the microphone. "Greeting everyone of this club! I have an announcement to make about Joey Wheeler." she smirked evilly.

Joey gasped and shook his head. "Stop it, Yug'..." he whispered.

Atem looked at him with knowing eyes. "Hikaru isn't Yugi, Joey. You knew someone would find out." he told him.

Joey flinched and looked at the new kid. "How would know?! You just came here!" he snapped.

Atem smirked which made everyone wince. "Be careful, Jou." he said.

Hera's smirk grew wider. "Joey Wheeler as cheated on his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba." she said which echoed around the club.

Seto gasped and looked at Joey with pure disbelief. "What?!"

Joey was in a pause his eyes clouded over. "Seto...I'm sorry." he whispered and looked at him with his honey colored eyes. "Please forgive me..." he begged.

Atem closed his eyes then looked over at Hera. "Good. Seto needed to know." she told her.

Hera nodded to him. "And just so you know, it was with two men." she gave the microphone to her boss, bowed, and walked toward the gang.

Seto stared at his hikaru like he was a stranger. "How could you! I though you loved me!" his eyes darkened and he walked out.

Joey whimpered as his other half walked away from him then glared at Hera. "Why?" he asked plainly.

Hera chuckled darkly. "Revenge." she replied simply.

Yami winced. _What has happened to my hikaru?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Hera walked home alone. _Mission complete, master. I killed two birds with one stone. she said with a purr._

The voice purred back and laughed. **_Good work, Hikaru! Now, get Heba and Atemu on your side. Make them remember about your__ time. Make they others pay because I don't give a damn._**

Hera nodded. _Yes, master. Heba-san and Atemu-kun will remember what really happened many millenia ago._

* * *

**Me: How was that? A new character of my own making!**

**Yugi:*purrs* Good! Tea is destoried!**

**Yami:*emotionless***

**Me: ^_^ R&R! Two more chapters to go until the talent show!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Here's Chapter 5!**

**Yugi:*smirks evilly* Yes!**

**Yami: Joy...**

**Me: :P Let's start! IDON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Start of the Singing Competition

Hera looked around the classroom done with the days work. She blinked. _Master, it's time._

_**Good! Make him suffer!** _the voice growled

Hera nodded then leaned in her chair.

It was time for the singing competiton and everyone was getting perpared for it. Yami, Heba, and Tea will be in the competition with Atem and Hera too.

Atem looked at Hera with narrowed eyes. _I know what's she's planning...why does it seem wrong? He deserves it, but... _He looked at Yami emotionlessly. _From what I remember, he's a heartless ruler, but he seems different now...Teana hasn't changed a bit! _he thought with a growl.

Yami noticed Atem looking at him and frowned. He didn't know him, but felt like it. The boy looked alot like himself, but with amethyst eyes.

The announcements came on. "Everyone in the competition please report to the gym."

Hera stood up and walked out with Atem not far behind.

Yami joined Heba and they walked together. Tea followed them looking more at Yami with lusful eyes

The gym was full of students and there were teacher as well. The coaches looked a little annoyed, but they helped.

Hera yawned and looked around. She spotted Tea all over Yami and growled angry.

Atem touched her shoulder then the principal took the stage. "Ok students. We're going to start today and name the people going on tomorrow."

Yami saw Atem close to the one he thought was his Hikaru and snarled. _How dare he touch my Aibou that way?!_

The other who weren't singing took their seats to watch.

They continued and some people took the stage. Some were pretty good, others bad.

Hera looked around then noticed Tea walking on the stage. "Let's see how Teana does."

Tea smirked. "This is for my boyfriend! I want you back, my Yami-kun!" the music started and Yami groaned.

"Hey, boy you never had much game

So I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away-way-way

Now I seen you been hanging out With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did firstYou got me got me like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shit, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you backWant want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like shit looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you backWant want you, want you back!"

Yami growled. "That will never happen!"

Hera didn't hear him, but she looked amused.

"Please, this ain't even jealousy

She ain't got a thing on me

Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you backWant want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryingNow I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you backWant want you, want you back!"

Atem looked like he was about to laugh.

"Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh

Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh!"

Tea looked at Yami and batted her eyes.

"Yo,Remember all the things that you and I did first

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first

You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a sh, no one else can have you

I want you back, I want you backWant want you, want you back

I broke it off thinking you'd be crying

Now I feel like sh looking at you flying

I want you back, I want you backWant want you, want you back!"

The music ended and everyone clapped minus Heba, Yami, Hera, and Atem. Both Hera and Atem brust out laughing.

Tea looked pleased and walked down.

The prinicipal nodded. "Good job, Tea Gardener! Now next up is Hera Aten!"

Hera took a deep breath and walked up to the stage.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked it!**

**Yugi:*laughing* Good Ra! Tea is a complete slut!**

**Yami: O.O**

**Me: ^_^ R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Here's Chapter 6! Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for the song that Tea sang...but here I DON'T KNOW WHAT HURT THE MOST BY CASCADA!**

**Yugi:*rolls eyes* Just get started already!**

**Yami: Yeah...**

**Me: ^_^ Let's get started! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hera's First Song

Hera walked up to the stage and turned to the people. "Hello everyone. This song was from a friend of mine. This is the feelings they felt when some one they loved betrayed them." she looked at the gang.

Atem watched her carefully. _Don't lose control..._ he thought to himself.

Hera sighed. "This song is from a dying light to a fallen darkness." she murmured her eyes clouding over. She blinked it away and nodded to the music person.

The music started and she took a deep breath.

Yami blinked and understood the song choice. _I see...I'm so sorry, Yugi!_ he thought saddly.

_"I can take the the rain the roof of this empty house, __That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upset me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend that I'm okay but that's not what gets me!_

_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watchin you walk away!_

_Never knowing what could have been and not seein that love in you, is was I was tryin to do."_

Anzu smirked looking amused. _So this is Yugi's choice, huh? It must have hurt him so much...but I don't care!_ she thought and a silent laugh.

Atem looked at the ground and sighed. _This is for her too. That pharaoh hurt her more than he knows._ he looked at Yami and glared at him.

_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing everywhere I go, but I'm doin it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone!_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed living with this regret, but I know if I can do it over,_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken!_

_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away!_

_Never knowing what could have been and not seein that lovin you, is what I was tryin to do_

_OHH, OHH!_

_YEAH!"_

Yami looked saddened then noticed Atem glaring at him. _What's his problem? He better not be my Hikaru's new boyfriend!_ he thought with a growl.

_"I not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me!_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

_What hurt the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been and now seein that lovin you, is what I was tryin to do._

_What hurts the most, was been so close!_

_And having so much to say and watching you walk away!_

_And never knowing what could have been!_

_And not seein that love in you. what I was tryin to do!"_

The song ending and everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering.

Hera smiled and dipped her head to the students before walking off stage. _That was for you master..._

**_You are still weak, girl! Stop doing that and do something that will make you lose__ control!_**the voice snapped making her flinch.

Hera sighed inwardly. _Yes, master._

Heba and Atemu walked up to her. "You were awesome!" Heba exclaimed with a smile.

Hera's eyes flashed and she hid a smirk. _Here goes the plan!_ she thought. She nodded to him. "Thank you, Princess Heba, Crown Prince Atemu." she purred.

They looked confused for a moment before their eyes clouded. They blinked it away and looked startled.

Hera smiled warmly. "See you later, sister." she told Heba and skipped away happily.

_**Great job! You did something right for a change!** _the voice purred and sounded like it was smirking.

Hera smirked back. _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

**Me: How was that?**

**Yugi:*Smirks* I can't want to destroy Yami! *Laughs evilly***

**Yami: O.O**

**Me: I have a question for you readers! What song should Yami sing for this round? I know what he will sing for the last one, but not for this one or the next one. Any ideas?**

**R&R!**


End file.
